Cellular networks are characterized by factors such as errors and packet loss, which are impossible to predict. As a result, technologies such as LTE include a number of mechanisms to correct errors (e.g., link layer FEC) and to retransmit packets (e.g., ARQ and HARQ mechanisms). In order to utilize real-time audio/video over a network technology such as LTE, quality of service (“QoS”) is necessary, but most mobile devices do not include a way for a user's applications to request modification of the transport mechanisms to take QoS guarantees into account. Real-time video conferencing solutions are latency sensitive in the sense that delayed packets become outdated and lose relevance at the decoder once the time for rendering the data has passed. Hence, there may not be much benefit in re-transmitting outdated data by network elements. In some instances, retransmission attempts at cellular network elements such as eNBs, home eNBs (HeNBs) may be more harmful than simply ignoring the missed and/or corrupted packet. Cellular network endpoints/UEs do not currently have a way to obtain high QoS treatment for their audio/video media flows.